pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert's Death?!?
AgentP (aka Phineas-Flynn-77)’s Official Transcript of an IRC roleplay! Idea by Gurgy (the Regurgitator). 11:33 Phineas-Flynn-77 4cc40fdf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.196.15.223 has joined #pfroleplay 12:13 Gurgy ~chatzilla@katy-dsl-76-164-117-13.consolidated.net has quit timeout: 240 seconds 12:16 Gurgy ~chatzilla@katy-dsl-76-164-117-13.consolidated.net has joined #pfroleplay 12:24 FerbFletcher ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-196-15-223.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has joined #pfroleplay 12:24 FerbFletcher ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-196-15-223.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has quit Quit 12:25 FerbFletcher ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-196-15-223.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has joined #pfroleplay 12:28 FerbFletcher ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-196-15-223.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has quit Quit 12:49 FerbFletcher ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-196-15-223.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has joined #pfroleplay 12:50 FerbFletcher has changed nick to DrHeinzDoofenshm 12:51 This is a good show. 12:52 *Perry bursts in* 12:52 (Backyard) 12:53 Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! 12:53 We're gonna wonder where Perry is! 12:53 FerbFletcher ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-196-15-223.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has joined #pfroleplay 12:54 ACTION wonders where Perry is 12:56 DrHeinzDoofenshm ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-196-15-223.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has left #pfroleplay regulars have to take breaks sometimes, you know." 13:02 MooMooofDoom ~ferretlov@adsl-75-52-69-51.dsl.crchtx.sbcglobal.net has joined #pfroleplay 13:31 Doofenshmirtz: Norm, I know what we're gonna do today! 13:31 Norm: Whatcha doin'? 13:31 * Phineas-Flynn-77 and Isabella feel disturbances in the universe 13:32 Perry: *Bursts in* 13:32 Doof: The heck? 13:33 Norm: I'll play ping pong with him to distract him so you can finish your plan with the -inator that is right over there sir! 13:33 Doof: Norm, you idiot! 13:33 Perry: Well, what;'s today;'s plan? 13:34 Norm: He's going to use his Time Machine-inator to send some random kid back 3 weeks in time and his girlfriend will leave him for dead! 13:35 Doof: NORM!!! YOU IMBECILE!!!! 13:35 Norm: *sweeps floor* 13:36 Perry: Let me guess, that "kid" is albert? 13:38 Doof: How did you know, you platypus? 13:38 Norm: It's displayed in large letters on that sign 13:39 Doof: What sign? 13:39 Norm: The sign I conveniently placed for Perry to see! 13:39 Doof: *facepalm* 13:41 Perry: Plus, you've been going after Al a lot latley, And since your sendng him 3 weeks in future, there's no use in doing anything once you've done it, so I can just leave now, and come back in 3 weeks to stop you 13:42 Doof: *sends Albert three weeks into the future* 13:42 Norm: Do you want coffee with that? 13:42 Doof: With WHAT? 13:43 Sounds like someone is sending Albert three weeks into the future and a platypus is going to stop it 13:43 ---THREE WEEKS LATER--- 13:48 Irving: Wow, in just 3 weeks Al has gone missing and declared dead, Danvile has gone to crap, and Stacy has found a new boyfreind, after almost a week of crying in her room, though I think she did just cuz she can't live without a boyfreind, and she doesn't care for this new guy, and still misses al. And my idols have slowed down on plans becucase somehow they can't do big ideas without al. 13:49 Whoa, somehow I can't do big ideas without Al. 13:51 Irving: Most likely becuase with a resident a danvile missing, or dead, the balance of the universe is thrown out of wack. I wonder where Al is, if he's alive... 13:52 There is only a 0.00000007362756747475567 chance of him being alive. If he is, there is a 29 percent chance he is in Danville. 13:53 What he's saying is, he's probably dead and/or not in Danville 13:53 *.29 13:55 *Not to far away, Al arrives in the future* 13:59 Hey, is that Albert? 13:59 * Phineas-Flynn-77 points at rock shaped like Albert 14:01 Albert: Man, that quite a trip. Based on my past experince, I think i'm in the future. About 3 weeks or so. Man, Stacy's proablyt worrried sick! I gotta go re-unite with her! 14:03 Stacy: *is worried sick* 14:07 Albert: *Goes to Stacy's house* 14:09 Stacy: OMG! Albert! 14:10 Stacy: I love you Albert. Will you marry me and never disappear again? 14:11 Albert: Wow, I'm glad you didn't get a new boyfreind or something in the 3 weeks I've been gone. Anyway....aren't we a little young for marriage? 14:11 Stacy: Aw, screw the law 14:12 Albert: ....Ok! 14:17 Stacy: *proposes to Albert* 14:20 Albert: This all so sudden, and random....and usually it's the guy propsing to the girl but....ok! 14:21 Stacy: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:23 Albert: Ok, calm down 14:27 For some reason I sense a marriage in the future 14:27 There is a 64 percent chance it is between Stacy and someone else 14:32 How do you even know all this?!? 14:35 Albert: I wonder how I ended up traveling trough time like that-oh who am I kidding, I know it's doof 14:36 Doof: Somehow, I sense that Albert knows it was me that sent him through time 14:42 Albert: So stace, should we get doof for makingg you worry about me, or shouild we just leave him alone? 14:43 Stacy: Who is Doof? 14:47 (in the rp fanon , stacy knows doof, and she /hates/ him) 14:48 (OK) 14:48 Stacy: Oh, that Doof. 14:49 FerbFletcher ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-196-15-223.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has left #pfroleplay "" 14:50 StacyHirano ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-196-15-223.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has joined #pfroleplay 14:50 I hate Doofenshmirtz 14:51 Stacy_Hirano 4cc40fdf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.196.15.223 has joined #pfroleplay 14:52 StacyHirano ~FerbFletc@adsl-76-196-15-223.dsl.rcsntx.sbcglobal.net has left #pfroleplay Celtics!!!" 14:52 MooMooofDoom ~ferretlov@adsl-75-52-69-51.dsl.crchtx.sbcglobal.net has quit timeout: 240 seconds 14:52 Gurgy ~chatzilla@katy-dsl-76-164-117-13.consolidated.net has quit brb 14:59 Stacy_Hirano 4cc40fdf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.196.15.223 has quit Page closed 15:15 Gurgy ~chatzilla@katy-dsl-76-164-117-13.consolidated.net has joined #pfroleplay 15:16 Stacy: Let's go get doof! 15:17 Albert: ya! *Kisses Stacy* 15:18 Stacy: *blushes* 15:19 Albert: Acutally, we've gone after him several times in the past,, and nothing's come out of it. Perhaps we should let him off easy this time 15:23 Stacy: Nah...Princess Pain has returned for more!!! 15:23 * Phineas-Flynn-77 wonders where Albert is 15:23 Phineas-Flynn-77 has changed nick to Stacy-Hirano 15:24 Gurgy has changed nick to Albert 15:24 ...Ok then 15:25 So, what do we do now? 15:26 Well, what do you wanna do stacy? 15:32 Um...go get ice cream? 15:32 ...Ok! 15:33 * Stacy-Hirano gets chocolate 15:34 So anything interesting happen in the last 3 weeks? 15:45 Um...no, because you weren't here. 15:48 So nothing happend? No amusing anceddotes you can tell me? What did /you/ do during my dissaperence? 15:49 Cried in my room for a week, then I got some stupid boyfriend to pass time, but he was a total jerk and I dumped him once you came 15:50 What's his name, I'll make him pay! 15:53 His name is...Thor 15:53 Beat up his brother Thaddeus too 15:54 Isn't he like, 10 years old? 15:55 Yup... 15:55 That's what made it so bad 15:56 There's, like, NO boys here that is my age but you and Jeremy 15:56 So you dated a 10 year old, even though there's plenty of nameless backround boys to date? 15:57 I didn't DATE him 15:57 I just gave him candy and told him to go away mostly 15:58 Actually, I had a wheel of all the boys in Danville (except you, Jeremy, Phineas, and Ferb) and spun it. 15:59 Since he's only 10, I won't try to wreak horrible vengeance on him 16:00 Just wreak bad vengeance on him then 16:01 Well, with my vengeance levels, even bad vengeance is horrible 16:02 Then wreak decent vengeance on him 16:04 Nope, even that;'s horrible with my levels 16:04 Then wreak...is any level NOT horrible? 16:05 Well, the first level isn't 16:06 Ok, then wreak that 16:06 What level is that, by the way? 16:08 I forget the name, but it involves playing a childish prank that won't hurt him too much 16:08 Ok. Do that then 16:09 Should I even wreak vengeance at all? I'm not revenge type of person, I stole those levels from goldy 16:10 Ah, well, let's just forget any of this ever happened and jump in that time machine over there 16:11 * Stacy-Hirano jumps in time machine and sets controls to "minus 3 weeks" 16:11 Now we really WILL forget this ever happened! 16:12 -----episode end----- Category:Wakko's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Albert